Skardyn
| homeworld = Azeroth | language = Dwarven, unknown }}Skardyn are the descendants of Dark Iron dwarves who had survived the end of the War of the Three Hammers (230 years before the First WarWar of the Three Hammers), and then fled into Grim Batol.Night of the Dragon, pg. 15 They were transformed by the evil inside Grim Batol, ironically caused by the curse of their ancestors' sorceress Dark Iron queen, Modgud. More animal than sentient being but not without cunning,Night of the Dragon, pg. 125 they are described as being close in shape to a dwarf, but with clawed, paw-like hands, covered in black, coarse, scales on their bodies (even where there should be a beard), and a double-forked tongue. Their bodies are slightly shorter than the average dwarf, but have slightly extra width made up of muscle, from digging through earth with their bare hands.Night of the Dragon, pg. 15-16 Their hands allow them to run as quadrupeds, and even scale cave walls and ceilings like spiders.Night of the Dragon, pg. 237 Despite their stocky shape, they can move with far more swiftness than one would assume. Even when disarmed, they can fight with tooth and claw. A mouth full of sharp, reptilian teeth is used to devour any kind of meat they come across, no matter what state it's in; this causes them to have foul breath and a bite that can make a victim ill.Night of the Dragon, pg. 131 Their eyes are red, much like modern Dark Irons, described as molten earth, blood red, and crimson.Night of the Dragon, pg. 2 They tend to hiss, will howl when hunting, and their laughter sounds like someone choking.Night of the Dragon, pg. 125, 19 The skardyn will use their sense of smell to examine their surroundings, such as the earth, air, and what life there is around them when hunting (and presumably tracking). While there are male and female skardyn, even dwarves cannot tell the difference between the two genders.Night of the Dragon, pg. 240 The skardyn tend to wear ragged, brown hooded garments with armor, and use belts. They still use the markings of the Dark Iron clan on their garments, which decisively identified their origins.Night of the Dragon, pg. 16 In terms of weapons, they have daggers on their belts, use axes with the same style from the War of the Three Hammers, and palm-sized, spiked balls made of metal, which are either tossed by hand or thrown using slings. They also favor pikes and whips along with the axes.Night of the Dragon, pg. 128 As the War occurred a few decades before the dwarven discovery of gunpowder,War of the Three HammersAlliance Player's Guide, 145 the skardyn also use the dwyar'hun (literally "star bow" from the older dwarven dialect), a long-range weapon akin to a tiny crossbow. It fires a tiny spiked ball carved from stone, with the spikes being at least two inches long (the "star" of the bow). So long ago that the weapon has been abandoned, modern dwarves would not recognize it unless having seen or read about it in the historical records.Night of the Dragon, pg. 237-238 Skardyn have carried down the love of the pipe from their ancestors. Instead of the carved wooden pipes of the dwarves, they use curled pipes crafted from clay. What they fill them with is a mystery, as the only known substance that dead skardyn have been found with for smoking smells like old grass and mulched earth worms, something even the hardiest of dwarves would rather not experiment with.Night of the Dragon, pg. 16-17 They also at least know of the ritual of Gwyarbrawden and the legends tied to it; whether they practice it is unknown.Night of the Dragon, pg. 17 The skardyn speak an unknown language or dialect, but will sometimes speak Dwarven (even if it is spoken in a manner more like Low Common).Night of the Dragon, pg. 187 They consider dwarves from the Bronzebeard clan good eating. Cataclysm The Skardyn made an appearance in the Cataclysm beta in the Grim Batol instance. They reused the model of the troggs. References es:Skardyn Category:Dark Iron dwarves Category:Races Category:World of Warcraft: Night of the Dragon